


Campfire Talk

by TopazShadowwolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But they just sit and talk, F/M, I'm a shameless shipper, Like, Random nonexistent fantasy AU, Sans the Wizard, There's other things but if I tag it it'd be a spoiler, Toriel the Fighter, Well - Freeform, that's all they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazShadowwolf/pseuds/TopazShadowwolf
Summary: Toriel set up camp while she waits for her traveling companion to arrive.This was inspired by Grandma Poisond, of the Discord Soriel chat group. It is set in a fantasy, Dungeons and Dragons like world. Poisond drew sketch which had me interested in writing a story for it which resulted in a collaboration.





	Campfire Talk

  


**Illustrated by:** [Grandma Poisond](http://poisondilu.tumblr.com/) of Tumblr. Please leave a like, comment, or even reblog the art ([you can find it here](http://poisondilu.tumblr.com/post/162461236946/there-are-a-lot-of-interesting-discussions-going))

 

* * *

 

 

It was like him to be late, but Toriel did not mind. She set up a campfire and placed a couple of fish on skewers to cook. The rest of the meal consisted of fruits and vegetables that she found earlier in the day, while traveling to this spot.  Toriel stood at the campsite, admiring her work, and expected her friend would soon be here. It is typical of him to show up after, and only after, all the preparation was done. As angry as some would be at this, she didn't really mind. It was just what she had to pay for having him around. She felt it was a worthwhile price for Sans's company.

She had found the odd, and short, skeletal wizard one day while near the Ruins. He had been telling knock-knock jokes to himself while scavenging for random loot, which he would sell for more than it was worth later in town. When she replied to his "knock knock," then laughed at the joke, that was the start of their friendship. The two joked for hours till they were holding their sides from laughing. It was still curious to her that a skeleton could have stitches in his side without muscles, but his discomfort seemed as genuine as hers. They made camp together, shared food and talked most of the night, getting to know one another.

By talking to him, she learned he was mainly out that way because he had been contracted to keep watch for humans. He called the job boring, but had to admit it paid the bills. This concerned her though, as she was also keeping an eye out for humans, but for a different reason. Not wanting to lose this newly made friendship, she decided to get to know him more. When he agreed to work together, she found this an opportunity to strength that friendship and hopefully get him to see things her way.

The first few times he used magic, she was amused by his fun, all be it, unique form of spell casting. If she had to pick a word to describe it, she would say ' _pun_ derful.' There was not a single spell he had caste without using some bad, yet hilarious, pun. Her own quick wit allows her to reply to them, turning the few battles they shared into part time comedy acts. Also, no matter how lazy, laid back, and unreliable he may seem, she has learned she could always depend on him to be there when she needs him.

Over time, she found she was enjoying his company more than anyone else she has partnered with in a long time. He did seem set on keeping some secrets though, no matter how hard she tried. Still, they were getting to know each other more and more, and it was clear they were best friends, if not perhaps more.

It would be nice for it to be more. Then again, there were things about herself that perhaps he should know before that could occur. Things that, she feared, could result in him losing interest in herself, that is, if he had interest to begin with.

Some of their puns, jokes and pranks have been nearly, or completely, flirtatious. Though, neither seemed to take them seriously; so, it was hard to say if he did have feelings for her or not. As much as a part of her wished he did, another knew it was more sensible if he didn't. Right now, she really shouldn't be looking to get into a relationship.

And, right now, she needs to stop thinking about that, and focus on something else till he gets here.

To pass the time she thought about making sure her sword was well sharpened and oiled. While she was decided on that, Sans finally made his appearance. As usual, he marked his arrival by knocking twice on a tree next to him.

“knock, knock,” he said in time with the knocks.

“Who’s there?” Toriel replied without looking.

“gnoll”

“Gnoll who?”

“mind sharing some _gnoll_ edge on what it is we will be doing?”

With a laugh, she turned to looked at him, “I may, if you let me know why you were so late. Avoiding w- _orc_ again?” She smiled at her friend.

The skeleton wizard shrugged, “i was planning on being here sooner, but i got held up.”

“Is that so? Getting another round at Grillby’s pub, were you?” She teased. Using the log near the fire as a bench, she sat down, ready to hear what he had to say. To tease him, she exaggerated her interest by leaning forward to rest her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand.

“tori, i’m hurt that you would think that,” Sans feigned injury before shuffling over. He sat next to her, but on the ground, making him seem even shorter than he already was. He was half turned to her, allowing for him to face her as he spoke, “naw, actually there was a meeting concerning paladin training that paps wanted me to join him at. it ended up running longer than expected, and he wanted to introduce me to undyne.”

“Undyne?” Toriel hadn’t heard that name before.

“she’s a fish, or mermonster, that will soon be my bro’s teacher,” He then pointed at the skewers, “think those are done yet?”

“That's wonderful to hear, and yes,” Toriel replied, and without being asked, Sans moved to grab the food.

“well, it is actually quite the honor really, considering that undyne is the head of the order.”

“Oh!” Toriel smiled, taking the food offered to her, “He must be very excited about that.”

"i think that is an understatement, but yea, he's excited," Sans grinned. Then the skeleton winked and shrugged, "guess you can say, he _talked my ears off_ about it."

The play on words caused Toriel to howl with laughter. She then patted him on the shoulder, "I bet you didn't have the _guts_ to ask him to stop, did you?"

There was a snort followed by a deep chuckle, "aw, you know me too well, it's like you can see _right through_ me."

The two then sat and laughed before falling silent to eat. Sans gave her complements and thanks for the meal once done, then leaned back against the log. Toriel drew her sword and used her whetstone to sharpen the edge. As she worked she said, "Before we met, I used to spend most of my time in the Ruins. I was hoping you'd join me when I go back to exploring it again."

" _in_ the ruins?" Sans looked back, in the direction they would be going if he agreed. His face hardly ever changes, making reading his thoughts very difficult to those who don't know him. Over time she had gotten better at it, but currently she hadn't a clue what he was thinking. She had to admit though, that skill of his was useful for the few times they gambled at the local pub.

After a moment, he reached into his robe sleeve and pulled out a pipe, "yeah, sure, we can do that." He placed his pipe in his wide grin, and somehow it stayed, "looking for something?"

"In a way, yes. Something I honestly hope to not find," Toriel sighed.

"well, that's not cryptic at all," Sans chuckled.

"Sans, I have a," Toriel paused, nervous about how her friend will react to what she is about to say. Looking down at him, she can see he was looking over her face, brow furrowed. She didn't mean to worry him, but after all they've been through, she feared this could end what they have. This close, perhaps too close to still really be just best friends, friendship.

With a sigh, she finally decided to try again, set on learning what he will do. Still, her fear was reflected in her tone, "Sans, what do you think of humans?"

"humans?" The skeleton blinked, then tilted his head to the side in thought, "can't say i've thought much about them. well, the king wants them captured and executed. but, beyond that? i have to admit, i don't know much about them. well, except, they typically have less magic than we do, being made of more physical matter compared to monsters."

Toriel frowned, looking away, "Would you? Capture a human, that is?"

Sans sighed, taking his pipe out, or away, from his mouth for a moment, "well, it is one of my jobs, watching for them _and_ capturing them." He fiddled with his pipe for a moment, watching Toriel before placing it back. "i'm guessing there is a reason you brought this up?" he asked.

"Would you, instead, protect and keep an eye on a human, if you see one? For me?" She asked. She felt silly for being too nervous to look at him, but she was honestly scared. Instead, she focused on the sword, and watched him indirectly from his reflection in the blade.

"oh, boy, tori, that's no small task you're asking for," he looked away, thinking. Finally, he looked back and winked, "kind of hard to keep an eye on something without eyes; but, i'll see what I can do."

That made Toriel smile and turn her head back to him. A part of her felt she should have known he'd react that way, the other still assumed the worst. For now, she settled on being happy with his answer and she nodded, "Thank you."

"welcome. besides, hard to say 'no' to a woman with a sword, and could easily beat me up if she wanted to," he chuckled.

With a snort, Toriel struggled not to laugh, "Is that so. I should make sure my sword is in hand anytime I'm asking you for something."

"heh, might lose its affect after a while," Sans said with a lazy shrug.

"Is that so?" Toriel mused.

Glancing from her to the sword, then back again, he seemed to be debating something. With a wink he said, "well, it does get the _point_ across; but, i think we're friends enough that you wouldn't hurt me with it."

Toriel hummed, as if thinking, "You are pretty _sharp_." She sheathed the weapon and set it to the side before grinning at him, "You're right, I wouldn't hurt you like that. Though, what about the other thing you said?"

"other thing?" he looked puzzled, glancing to the side, as he recalled what he’d said. His grin grew a little sheepish and he shrugged, "oh, that, yeah… i mean, i'm well aware you're stronger, tori."

"But, does that mean I would beat you up?" As she asked, she reached over and took Sans's hat off his skull. She didn't want to risk damaging it, despite it's already rumpled condition.

Sans was starting the sweat a little, "uh, tori, what are you doing?"

She set the hat to the side, watching Sans as she did. His eye lights were trained on his hat, wondering what she was planning on doing with it, she figured. This distraction gave her time to surprise him, and she leaned closer. "Well?" she asked.

Turning his eye lights back to her, his pressed his back against the log as he was surprised to see her face so close to his. There was more sweat appearing, as he glanced away, "i, uh, i'm sure you could."

Toriel hummed again and leaned a little closer, "I'm sure I could too, but I think I asked if I would."

The chuckle Sans made sounded nervous and he kept switching between looking at her and finding an escape route. Finally, his eye lights settled on her, "no?"

Without warning she jumped from her spot and pounced on him. Sans had started to move away but she was too close and he was unprepared. Once she was on him, he surrendered and let himself be pinned. Her snout wrinkled and lips struggling not to curl as she tried to avoid laughing. "You lazybones, you're not even going to try fighting back?" she asked while lightly bumping her head against his.

His face had a light shade of blue on it as he grinned weakly up at her, "see no reason to, uh, fight the inevitable."

Toriel laughed before sitting back and helping him up. He was laughing too, and his face was looking relaxed and happy again, but still rather blue. That light blue color on his cheeks was adding to her already growing feelings for him, as she couldn't help but find it adorable.

Picking up his hat she placed it back on his head and smiled at him, "Well, you were right. No, I wouldn't do that. Though, prank, tease, and other various non-harmful means of punishment I may consider."

"i'll bare that in mind," he chuckled. "don't say 'no' to tori, or i'll end up in the _pun_ geon."

With a laugh and shake of her head, Toriel tapped him in the nasal bone, "You defiantly would, though, I'm sure you'll just teleport out."

"depends," he said, glancing away again, "if the foods better than my bro's cooking, i may be tempted to stay."

She huffed, "You're not supposed to enjoy being captured, you know."

"hey, if i'm getting tasty food, an excuse not to go anywhere, and a chance to be around you, why shouldn't i?"

"I suggest not finding out," She giggled, then stood and stretched. "We should rest and get ready for tomorrow."

"sure, i can take first watch," Sans said.

Toriel sighed, "Sans, with how safe it is here?"

"sounds like famous last words to me," Sans winked.

A snort escaped Toriel despite her attempts to hold back a chuckle, "And how quickly you fall asleep? You seem as useful for the task as a deaf watchdog."

"i'll be fine till you wake. i'm, uh, currently wide awake, and i have spells that can help me keep watch, even if i do drift off."

"I know, you've never failed before," she sighed, "Fine, well, I'll see you in a few hours, my friend."

"till then," Sans replied.

Toriel prepared to sleep and started to get into her bed roll. Glancing back at Sans, she saw him watching the fire, looking deep in thought. She wondered if he was thinking about his brother, the Ruins, or... humans. Settling in, she looked up at the stars and sighed.

"sleep well, tori," he whispered.

"Thank you, see you in a few hours," she whispered back. Rolling to her side, she turned her back to him to avoid staring. She was sure by the time she will wake he would have fallen asleep, but still, she felt safe. As safe as she could hope some human might be under his care.

 


End file.
